Eve's friend
by sharibear9816
Summary: A friend from Eve's past comes looking for help. Will she be in time. Rated m for violence and mentions of rape. SUCK at summaries! I am going to make this multichaptered. So just bear with me! I know it's not that good but it's only my third story. SORRY!


Eve walked into work at 6 in the morning and saw Abby and Kate sitting on the couch. "Hey guys." She says smiling at them. "Hey Eve." They say in unison just then Bosley walks in and smiles at Eve. "Morning Eve." He says "Morning Boz." She says smiling back. "So what's going on?" she asks "Don't we have a case or something?" "No not that I know of." Bosley says Eve sighs "You know it's a good thing when we don't have a case, right Eve?" Kate asks sounding amused "Yeah, yeah. I know I'm just bored." They all laugh at her.

"Maybe I can help you with that shrimp." Someone says from the door. They all turn and look at a man with dark brown hair in his early 20s "Michael!" Eve exclaims flinging herself at him "What are you doing here?" she asks "Ah-um" they hear Abby clear her throat. "Care to introduce us." She says "Oh right sorry, Michael this is Abby, Kate, and Bosley. They're my partners." She says pointing at them "Guys this is Michael an old friend of mine." She says "Nice to meet you." Bosley says "Same here." Abby and Kate say in unison "It's nice to meet you guys to, but I need to talk to you Eve." She immediately saw the worry and seriousness in his eyes. "Guys I'll be back in a little bit, if you need anything just call ok." They nod at her.

She and Michael walk to the elevator. Once they walk in to a café and order two coffees Eve turns to him "So how's Aiden?" she asks "He's doing good he misses you." He tells her. "Not that I'm not glad to see you but what are you doing here and how's Jill?" She asks him "That's what I actually came to see you about I haven't seen her in almost two week, I've been calling her and she never picks up." He said clearly upset. "I even went over to her house and she wasn't there, I also called her work they haven't seen her either." "Maybe she just left town for a while." Eve says trying to calm him "She would never do that you know her better than that." She nods at him in defeat. He lets a tear slip obviously trying not to break down. Eve gets up and goes around the table to let her arm slip round his shoulder and pulling him into a hug. "I will find her lets go up to the office so I can tell the team." She tells him he stands up and they head out of the café and back towards the office.

Once they get there Eve sets Michael down on the couch and calls for the rest. "Guys I need a favor." She tells them "What's wrong?" Kate asks seeing how upset she was. "One of my friends has been missing for over two weeks. This is her brother." She says pointing at Michael "He has already been to her house and her work hasn't heard from her either." She tells them as she sits beside Michael "Will you guys help me find her?" "Of course." they all say at once. She smiles at them weakly "Thanks guys." Then she turns to Michael "Ok have you notice her acting different lately?" she asks him. "No not really." He says "Any bad break ups?" Boz asks Anger flashed upon his face for a second. "Yeah actually there was this one guy she broke up with a few weeks ago." He said looking uncertainly at Eve. "Who was it?" She asks him gently "I-"He sighs as Eve gazes at him unwaveringly "It was Jason." He says apologetically Eve let out a frustrated sigh "Dammit when I find her I'm gonna kill her myself, Jason too." The others glance at each other.

"Who's Jason?" Abby asks curiously "Jason is my ex-boyfriend." She says avoiding eye contact "And my ex-fiancé." She tells them they all stare at her dumbfounded. Trying to get attention off herself she turns to Michael "Did he-"Trailing off not being able to finish. He nods at her knowing what she's asking. "I think so, she never told me but you know how bad of a liar she is." He says smiling briefly "How could she do this, she knows what he did." "I know I did everything I could to keep her away from him but she wouldn't listen." "Why didn't you call me? I could have done something. You know very well what he is capable of." She bursts out. The other two angels looked at each other uneasily. "How? How was I supposed to get a hold of you? I don't even know your number better yet where you live. It goes both ways Eve." He says back angrily "There's a difference in being busy and completely cutting me off. What else have I missed? Huh? Another one of my friends kidnapped or better yet dead?" she shouts at him. The others look at her shell-shocked; they've never heard her act this way before. Eve takes a deep breath to calm down. "Look I know you're still pissed because of what happened, but it wasn't my fault. You need to get over your anger because you're still my friend and I still care about you." Michael looks down "But this isn't about us this is about finding Jill." He nods "I'm sorry." He tells her. She smiles at him softly. "It's ok." He sighs

He gets a determined expression on his face "What can I do?" he asks "You can go home." She tells him "I have to help, E." he says stubbornly. "You want to help me then go home and be with your son." She says standing up and pulling him up with her. "It's Jill, Eve." He said looking at her desperately "Do you trust me?" she asks him "What?" "Do you trust me?" she asks him again "With my life." He said confidently "Then trust me with your sisters." She says. "I will bring her back I promise you that." She stares into his eyes showing her pure honesty. He nods at her. "Go home and give Aiden a hug for me and tell him his aunt Jill will be coming home soon." She says as she hugs him "Of course." He then walks into the elevator.

Eve turns around to see the rest looking at her questioningly "Life story later guys. Let's find my friend first." They nod "Bosley run a check and see if you can find Jason Arrington's address." She tells him. "Right on it." He says "I'm going over to Jill's place to see if I can find anything. You guys want to come?" They both nod "Let's go." She said. They both followed hoping to get some answers from her.

They arrive at a white house with a blue roof and wrap around porch. Eve gets out of the car and knocks on the door, when there was no answer Abby picked the lock. "So Eve who exactly is Jason and what happened with you guys?" Abby asks "Let's just say I've never had the best taste in guys." She sighs "What does that mean?" Kate asks as they look around the house. Eve looks at them and sighs. "It means he was a bad guy I would rather not talk about right now ok." She said frustrated "I'm sorry guys I promise I will tell you as soon as we get back to the office." They nod to her. "I just hope to god he didn't do the same thing to her." She says as they walk out with nothing.

When they get back to the agency they all sit on the couch with Bosley. "Now will you tell us what this guy did to you?" Abby asks "At first nothing, we were really happy. It all changed after he proposed, he was like a different person. All my friends were telling me to leave him but I just couldn't, Gloria was the most serious about it. When we talked we fought and it just kept getting worse every time, one night, two weeks before the wedding, it went too far we got in to a fight and he punched me. I dealt with that from everyone else and I wasn't going to get it from him too so I broke off the wedding and left him." She tells them. "Ok that's bad but why are you so sure he took her?" Kate asks. Eve sighs "Because he did the same thing to me." "What?" they all say at once

"He left me alone for a while but on the night of the wedding he came back. I was at a club with Jill and Gloria. I wasn't, and I really in the mood to party so I left early. He got me in the parking lot and knocked me unconscious. When I woke up I was in an old factory was chained to a wall." She tells them "He tortured me until I was almost dead them-"She takes a deep breath "He raped me." They all gasp. "He left after that. I was finally able to pick the locks on the chains and I crawled out of the factory. I passed out in a ditch about a mile from there. When I woke up I was in the hospital. I never remembered exactly what happened but they told me he shot me three times once in both legs, and once in the left shoulder. I also was stabbed twelve times in the stomach and my skull was cracked. "

"How were you even able to move better yet craw a mile away?" Bosley asks "Let's just say it wasn't my first rodeo." They nod and look at each other uneasily.

"How is this guy still alive, Gloria would have killed him?" Abby says knowingly Eve sighs "I never told her. I said I was out of town for the time I was in the hospital."

"Why didn't you call the cops?" Kate asks. "I did they didn't believe me. They came to the hospital and asked questions I told them what happened." She laughs bitterly "They took one look at my record and told me I had it coming to me. Hell they were probably right." "That's not true and you know it." Bosley says as they look at her shocked "I won't let that happen to Jill though. I'll do even worse to him then last time." She continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"What exactly did you do last time?" Abby asked. This time Eve gave a genuine laugh "I got one of my friends to knock him out and put him on my boat. We drove him to all the way out to the edge of Hawaii and called the police. They threw him in jail for two weeks. It took him a month to get back to the states." She said almost in tear from laughing so hard. The others were also laughing "This time why don't we do it a little more legal?" Bosley says after they composed there selves.

"I won't let it get that far this time." Eve says "Neither will we." The rest said "Boz you find that address yet?" "Yeah he lives at 329 Winston Street." "Let's go maybe we can find something there." They all nod "Yeah."

When they got there they saw a two story white house. Eve knocks on the door and when there's no answer she lets Abby pick the lock again. "Boz and I will look upstairs you guys check out down here." They nod and start looking around as Eve and Bosley head upstairs. They look around for a while but they don't find anything. They were about to give up when they heard Eve call "Guys!" in a panicked voice. Abby and Kate run upstairs and Boz goes into the room where Eve is. When they get there they stop in their tracks. On the wall they see 'THIS ONE WON'T GET AWAY. I WILL MAKE SURE OF IT! 1 5 3.'Written in red. "It's her blood." Eve says "That message is for me." She tells them "How do you know?" "I just do, I think I know a place where we can find out where he went." She tells them "Let's go." She says as she runs out of the house. She jumps in the driver seat of the jeep and starts it. When they get in she hits the gas and peels out.

Eve pulls up in front of a garage and goes in. The others get out and follow her. When they walk in they see a whole bunch of men sitting around. Eve walks straight to the back and pins a short Mexican man against the wall. "Where is he?" she asks in a hard voice. "Hello to you to Eve." He says "Where is he Eddie." She asks again "Where is who?" he asks with a smirk. Eve slams him against the wall. "I'm not going to ask again where is he?" She asks again her voice dangerously low. "Why do you care?" Eddie asks "Does it matter?" she asks him pulling out her gun. "Eve!" Abby, Kate, and Boz say together. Eve and Eddie ignore them. "Wow Eve back to old ways?" He laughs "Not quite." She says as she puts the gun to his cheek. "Hey just put that away okay I'll tell you." He says nervously. She slowly puts the gun down. Eddie swings at her; she dodges it and grabs his arm putting it behind his back. Two other guys come at her she kicks one in the stomach and the other one in the face. "I said I wasn't back to old ways, so don't make me go there." She whispers in Eddie's ear. "Ok, ok I will tell you, just let me go." He says in defeat. She lets him go and he turns around.

"He told me you would come here. He didn't say you would have back up. You were never really worked well with people." He says looking at the rest of the team. "Yeah well I changed." She said "You sure of that?" he asks her she ignores him. "Where did he take her?" she asks "I don't know he told me that you would know." He tells her "Damn, don't tell him I came here if he asks." She tells him as she walks away. She turns around "Or I will come back." she says then keeps walking

When they get back to the office the rest of the team looks at Eve. "Care to explain what that was?" Abby asks. The others nod. "Eddie is one of Jason's friends. He is not really the best guy." Eve says. "That's not what we're talking about." Kate says "What did he mean back to old ways and what were you talking about when you said it wasn't your first rodeo?" Boz asks "Look can we just figure out where he took Jill?" She asks "No, not until you tell us what he was talking about." Abby says gently. Eve sighs. "You guys know I have a bad past. It's just a little worse than you know." She said they all look at each other then at Eve. "We need more." Kate says

"Okay Eddie was taking about when I was in the car ring. He was in it too. Jason never knew either of us were in it. I got out before Eddie did but he did too. He never really changed much, just found a new way to get in trouble. We never really got along as you can tell." She tells them. "Ok that explains that, but what about what you said earlier?" Bosley asks "Look I was in a few situations like that before that's all." She says exasperated "I'm sorry guys I just like to keep the past in the past." They nod at her "I promise I will tell you everything once this is over this is just hard for me." They all nod again

"Ok Eddie said you would know where he took her, so do you?" Kate asks "No but I think he gave me some clues. The message on the wall what exactly did it say?" she asks "It said 'This one won't get away. I will make sure of it! 1 5 3.' What does that mean?" Bosley asks "It means that he's planning to do the same thing he did to me, and he's planning on finishing what he didn't last time. It also means I know where he's at. " She says quietly, they look at her. "So it's a trap?" Abby asks "Yes." She says as she stands up. "And you're going?" Bosley asks "Yes." She says "No way are we letting you walk right into a trap." Kate says as the others nod. Eve sighs "Yes you are besides we have an advantage." She tells them "And what is that exactly?" Abby says cautiously "He doesn't know about you guys. And he doesn't know I can fight." She tells them smiling. They smile at her too.

"Ok where are they?" Bosley asks "Bosley put the coordinates 15 degrees north 30 degrees south in your computer." "Got it." He said as he took out his iPad. "It's on the outskirts of town in an old factory." "Dammit that's where he kept me last time." She said frustrated "We need to go now." She said loading her gun. "Whoa you need to calm down, we need a plan." Abby says "I was thinking we would go in find Jessica and arrest Jason, Good plan?" she asks "Guess so." Kate says as she and Abby stand up beside Eve and Bosley.

When they pull up outside the factory they all get out and pull out there guns "I'll go around back with Bosley." Kate says "Ok" The rest say they go up to the factory, Eve slips in the front door and tells Abby to wait outside as Kate and Bosley slip in the back door. They see Jill chained to a wall with Jason in front of her. Eve stops in her tracks as memories come flooding back to her. Jill whimpering in pain brings her out of it.

"Leave her alone Jason." Eve says "Awe Eve I see you made it." He said as he turns around. "Couldn't stay away." She says. He laughs "Of course you couldn't you always were the hero type. But guess what I'm not losing the girl this time." Eve smirks "Funny I was thinking the opposite." "You know I've missed your humor. It almost makes me want to let you go." "Wow so sweet." Eve says

"You're not leaving this time." Jason says "Really because I think I am and I'm taking Jill with me." He laughs again "How exactly are you going to do that alone?" He asks "She's not." Kate says as Abby walks into the factory. "So you brought friends how nice." He says in a strained voice "You seem nervous Jason. Something wrong?" Eve asks "Only one of us is getting out of here alive Eve and I'm going to make damn sure it's me. " She walks closer to him "Maybe you're right Jason but there's one thing you forgot. I have friends and you're all alone."

"Doesn't mean I can't kill her." He said pointing a gun at Jill. "NO!" Eve yells grabbing his arm as he fires. "Oww." Jill whimpers in agony as the bullet hits her arm. "Leave her alone!" Eve says lowly but the hardness clear, standing in front of Jill. "Move out of the way or I will kill one of your other little friends." He says pointing his gun at Abby. "Put the gun down or you get three bullets in your chest." "Ok, ok." He says moving to put his gun to the ground then at the last minute shooting Jill. "NO DAMMIT." Taking his gun and pushing him to the ground. "Abby see if she's dead." Eve says in a choked voice. Abby walks over to her slowly and checks her pulse. "I'm sorry Eve." She says Jason laughs. "It's sad isn't it Eve, losing another friend to the job you have." She glares down at him. "You know, there's no reason for me not to just kill you now."

"You're right but I can kill you too." He says then he attacks her. He rolls over knocking her off of him. They both jump up and he tries to kick her she grabs his leg and flips him over. She pulls her gun out and points it at him. "You won't kill me Eve." He tells her smirking "Oh and why's that?" "Aiden and Michael." He says with a laugh. "What did you do?" she hisses angrily. "You know it's a shame what happened to Gloria." She punches him in the face. "How long do they have?" she asks in a dangerously low voice. "Oh I would say about twenty minutes." He tells her

"Bosley come cuff him to the post and call the cops. We have to get across town now." Eve tells them. "Bosley runs over and does it. "You'll never get there in time!" Jason yells as they run out of the factory. "Eve what's going on?" Kate asks as they get in the jeep. "He put a bomb in Michael's house." She says as she peels out. "If we don't get there within twenty minutes then it'll be too late." Bosley says "I'm painfully aware of that Boz." Eve says as Abby and Kate hit him in the chest. "Sorry." He mutters.

"When we get there get Michael and Aiden out." She says. "I'll deal with the bomb." she tells them. "You know how to disable a bomb?" Abby asks surprised "Yeah." She says distracted. "How did you learn that?" Kate asks "When I was fifteen there was a bomb in the orphanage I was in. We were trapped inside and I was the oldest. We didn't really have anything to lose so I tried to disable it. It worked. After that I learned everything I could about bombs." She tells them. "Why didn't Gloria tell us about that?" Bosley asks "She wasn't there." Eve says. "I thought you were together your whole time in the orphanage." Abby says "We were except for that one." She says as they pulled up in front of Michael's house.

They all get out and run in. Eve went straight to the basement as the others got everyone out of the house. She checks her phone "Ok 2 minutes left." She mutters to herself. She flips the bomb over carefully and opens it up. Behind the timer she pulls the wires out and looks at what they are connected to. She looks back at the timer 30 seconds left. She looks back at the wire and pulls out a pair of scissors. She cuts the red wire right as the clock hits zero. She closes her eyes, when nothing happens she opens them. She slowly makes her way upstairs and out of the house. "It all good?" Bosley asks she nods. Then the cops went inside to get the disabled bomb.

After they dealt with the cops the team along with Michael and Aiden back to the office. The angels sat on the couch with Aiden on Eves lap and Bosley and Michael sat across from them in chairs. "Aunt Eve I have to go to the bathroom." "Ok sweetie it's right down the stairs and the first door." She tells him" "So where's Jill?" Michael asks excited as Aiden walks down stairs. Eve sighs "She didn't make it." Eve tells him "What?" He asks angrily as he stands up. "I'm sorry Michael." She tells him sorrowfully as she stands up too. "How could you let her die? You promised me." He says as he swings at her, she dodges it. The others stood up to stop him, but sit back down when Eve shakes her head at them. "This is your fault just like Gloria." He says as He punches her. "Really?" Eve asks him "Yes!" he says as he punches her again. She rubs her jaw and shakes her head at her friends again as they get up to help. He comes at her again and keeps punching her till she falls to the floor. He breaks down crying and falls toward the floor till Eve catches him and puts him down gently.

"You done?" she asks after she spits blood out of her mouth. "Yes, I'm sorry I didn't mean that." She laughs bitterly "Yes you did. Hell your probably right." "Eve I-"He starts to say but is cut off by Eve. "Now are you going to get up or are you going to let your son see you like this? He shouldn't find out like this." He nods at her and gets up offering her a hand. "Are you ok?" He asks her as he pulls her up. "Yeah but you got a hell of a right hook." she says rubbing her jaw as Abby hands her a rag. "Yeah well I work out." He says Eve laughs "Right" she says sarcastically.

"What happened?" Aiden asked as he comes back in. "Buddy I got to tell you something." Michael says. "What is it daddy?" he asks "Aunt Jill didn't make it bud." "But you said Aunt Eve was going to get her back." The six year old says upset "I tried buddy." She says "No your lying, Aunt Jill is ok." He exclaims. "I'm sorry bud I'm not." Michael says. Aiden turns toward Eve. "Daddy said you promised to bring her back. You were supposed to save her." He says angrily. "I know I tried sweetie." "No you promised! I believed you. How could you?" He yells as he hits her in the stomach. She grabs his arms and he falls into her in tears. She holds him for a while. "Ok?" She asks as his tears subsided. "Yeah, I'm sorry Aunt Eve." He says looking down guiltily. "It's ok sweetie, if it makes you feel better your daddy hit me too." She says smiling at him softly. Aiden laughs weakly and leans back into her.

After sending Michael and Aiden off Eve falls on the couch with a sigh. The others look at her worried. "Are you ok?" Kate asks "Me? Peachy." She says "Uh huh." Abby says knowingly "Seriously guys he didn't hurt me that bad." "That's not what I was talking about." Kate says "Yeah I know." She says sighing. "So are you?" Bosley asks. "Oh sending my ex to jail, getting one of my friends killed, disarming a bomb, getting beat up by one of my other friends and his son. Just another day at the office right?" She says closing her eyes and leaning back. "That's not exactly a normal day at the office." Bosley says "Yeah well unfortunately for me this seems to be a normal occurrence." She says laughing weakly

"Now will you tell us about all this because I'm extremely confused?" Abby says Eve sighs again and sits up. "You know I'm really tired of watching my friends die," She continued as if Abby hadn't spoken. "Every time I get close to someone they seem to either die or turn bad. It gets really tiring. I'm 27 years old and I'm just tired." She said "Tired of what?" Bosley asks "So what do you guys want to know." She asks ignoring his question which didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Why does Michael think it's your fault Gloria is dead?" Kate asks letting it slide for now. "He thinks that I should have stopped Baharo before he had the chance to get to her." She tells them. "It wasn't your fault you didn't even know she had found him." Abby says "Yeah well he thinks I should have found him before she did. That I could have prevented it." She says "And so do you." Bosley says "Well you got to admit there's some logic in there." She says bitterly "No there's not, if you could have stopped it we could have too." Kate says "There's a difference you didn't know about him I did. And where was I, rotting in jail while she was getting herself set up to get killed." Eve says darkly "You were protecting her, if you hadn't gone to jail then she would have!" Bosley said incredulously

"What?" Abby and Kate say in shock. Eve sighs. "Thanks Boz." She says. "Sorry." He says back. Eve looked at the others. "You were never supposed to find out, Gloria was driving the night of the accident." She says taking a deep breath "I made her leave and I took the blame." She tells them and waits as they digest the information. "Why did he know about this and not us?" Abby asks pointing at Bosley. "Charlie figured it out on his own and told Boz." Eve says. They nod at her.

"Ok and what about the situations you were in that were like the one with Jason?'' Bosley asks "Damn I was hoping you guys forgot about that." She says "Not a chance." Abby says smirking. "There were a few times in the orphanage that I was hurt." She tells them. "Do you mean…" Kate trails off. Eve nods knowing what she's trying to say. "When I was in the car ring I was captured by some rivals a few times and they tortured me for information." The others look at her shocked. "Why were you the one to get captured?" Bosley asks "Because I was the best." She said smirking. "Did you ever tell them anything?" Kate asks "No I found out there information." She says "How?" Abby asks "I listen, you would be amazed what people talk about in front of someone they think is about to die." She says

"Now why would you think you deserved the torture from Jason?" Abby asks "Do you know what I did in the car ring?" Eve asks in a distant voice. "No." they all say "I was the person who held the gun to peoples head to give the others time to get the car out." She tells them, they look at her shocked? "Do you what it's like to have an innocent person be scared for their life because of you Because it's the worse feeling in the world. I never killed anybody but that doesn't really make a difference those people there going to be traumatized by that for the rest of their life, they're going to have nightmares about me." She said in a strained voice. "So yeah I think I deserved it" she says "You didn't deserve it." Kate says fiercely as the others nod in agreement. "It seems like I'm not the only one who thought I deserved it. Hell one of my friends thought I deserved it and he doesn't even know the extent to what happened. Police thought I deserved it too" "You didn't, we all know that and so do you." Bosley says Eve nods clearly unconvinced

"What are you tired of?" Abby asks gently as she along with the others look at Eve with them. "You know what I got to go. I'll see you guys later." She says as she stands up and heads for the door. "Eve!" They all say helplessly she turns around in the door way "I'll be ok guys. I promise. I just want to get some sleep; I have to help Michael with the arrangements for Jill's funeral tomorrow." They nod still looking worried as she walks out the office. "What are we going to do to help her? I've never seen her like this." Kate says "I don't know. I know how to help you guys because I've known you longer. We've only known Eve for a few months." Bosley says the two angels look at each other "We have to get her to talk to us. She is used to dealing by herself; we have to get her to realize she doesn't have to anymore." Kate says. The others nod.

When Eve got to the marina she got off her bike and got on her houseboat. She walked into her room and fell on her bed. The minute her head hit the bed she was asleep. When she woke up she changed her cloths and got on her bike. She drove to Michael's house and got off her bike. Before she could knock on the door it swung open and she felt a little body wrap hit her. "Morning sweetie." She said as she knelt down to give Aiden a hug. "Morning." He mumbled. "How are you today?" she asked in a whisper "Ok." He said in the same quiet voice. "Is your daddy here?" she asked as she picked him up and put him on her hip. "Yeah he's in the kitchen." "Why don't we go see him?" She said walking in the house.

They walked into the kitchen to see Michael doing the dishes. "Hey." She said so not to startle him. He turned around and could immediately see from his red face that he had been crying. "Honey why don't you go get ready for the day." She said to Aiden setting him down. "Are you ok?" she asked Michael as Aiden left to go to his room. "No." he said "God, E what am I supposed to do? She was my older sister; she was the one that took care of everything. How am I supposed to do this without her?" Eve sighs and says "You can do this Michael, you take care of Aiden and you're going to keep doing it. She is always going to be there with you, with all of us. You're strong Michael and you're going to get through this." She says fiercely. He gives her a sad smile "I'm not you Eve; I don't know how to get through this." He tells her. "That's why we're going to do this together." She says "I think I should take Aiden with me while you deal with the arrangements." She suggests He nods "You're right he shouldn't be here." He says.

Just then Aiden comes in dressed for the day. "Hey buddy what do you think about spending the day with your Aunt Eve?" Michael asks him. His face brightens up. "Do I get to ride on your motorcycle?" He asks innocently. Eve chuckles at him softly "You can." She says. "Yay, yay, yay!" He says excitedly nodding his head. Michael and Eve laugh "Well then we better get going." Eve says smiling at him. "Give your daddy a hug goodbye." He runs up to his dad and Michael wraps him in a hug. "Love you daddy." He says "Love you to buddy. Be good for Aunt Eve."

When they get outside Eve sets Aiden on the Bike and gives him a helmet. Then she gets on behind him. "Ok buddy just hang on." She says as she starts up the bike up and eases out onto the street. "Faster, faster." He yelled when they got on the highway. Eve laughs at him. "No way kid." She says. When they got to the office she eased to a stop and got off the bike. She grabbed Aiden and pulled him off and put him on the ground.

As they walk inside Aiden talks excitedly the whole way up. "That was so cool. Can we do that again? It was the funnest thing ever." "Ah-um." Kate says when they walk in. Aiden turns and sees the team looking at him amusedly. "What's going on?" Abby asks. "Aunt Eve took me on her motorcycle." Aiden says happily. Eve laughs "And how many times did we almost wreck?" She asks. He blushes red "I don't know what you're talking about Aunt Eve." He says "Uh-huh." She said smirking as the others laugh. "I thought you were going to help Michael today." Bosley says questioningly "Change of plans." Eve says simply.

"Aunt Eve I'm hungry." Aiden says a few hours later. "Ok buddy. What do you want?" She asks "McDonalds!" he almost yells Eve laughs "Ok bud lets go see if anyone else wants anything." She says. They walk into the main room. "Hey guys we're going to get something to eat, do you want anything?" she asks "Just get us all a few burgers." Abby says

About thirty minutes later they were all eating. "So what are you guys up to today?" Eve asks looking at that rest of the team. "Don't know just hanging out I guess." Kate says "Oh that's cool I-" Eve started but was interrupted by a tug on her sleeve. "Yes sweetie?" she asks looking down at Aiden. "I'm tired." He says. "Just put him in the spare room." Bosley says. She nods at him gratefully and stands up. Aiden holds up his arms towards her and she picks him up and carries him in the other room. She lays him on the bed. She turns to walk out but is stopped by a hand on her arm. "Stay?" he asks in a whisper. Eve smiles at him softly and lies down beside him. "Aunt Eve?" He says drifting off to sleep. "Yes?" She says lowly. "Is Aunt Jill ever coming back?" He asks Eve sighs "No sweetie she's not, I'm so sorry." She says in a choked voice. When she got no answer, she looked down to see he was asleep.

Eve slipped out of the bed and made her way back to the main room. "Can you guys watch him for a little bit?" she asks walking towards the door "Of course, but what's wrong?" Kate says "Nothing, just watch him please. I'll be back soon." She says avoiding eye contact as she ran out the door. The other angels look at each other and follow her. When they get down to the parking lot they see her bike is still there. So they look around for a while but don't find her anywhere so they go back up to the office.

About an hour later the rest were starting to get worried. A little while after that Aiden woke up and came into the room. He looked around the asked "Where's Aunt Eve?" The others look at each other. "We don't know sweetie." Abby says "What do you mean you don't know? Is she ok?" He asks in a panicked voice. "She's fine. She just needed to leave for a while." Bosley says "I made her sad." Aiden says starting to cry. "What do you mean hun?" Kate asks "I asked her about Aunt Jill, She's going to be mad at me." He says starting to get hysterical. The others look at each other helplessly as Eve walks in and sees Aiden crying. She immediately goes to him and raps him in a hug. "What's wrong sweetie?" She asks concerned. He mumbles something she couldn't understand. "What sweetie?" She asks confused. "I made you sad and now you're mad at me." He says this time where she can understand. Her heart almost broke hearing him so worried. "You're not the one who made me sad honey, I am just sad because your Aunt Jill is gone." She tells him still holding him in a hug. "And you're too cute to be mad at." She says smiling and picking him up. He lets out a giggle as Eve wipes the tears off his face. "You promise?" He asks her. "Of course, you look just like a Barbie doll." She says grinning. "I do not." He says laughing. "And that's not what I meant." He tells her. "You did not make me sad or mad, I promise." She says smiling at him. They all go to the couch and sit. "Aunt Eve." Aiden says from Eves lap. "Yes." "I'm tired again." He says looking at her with big eyes. "Ok sweetie, you can go back to sleep." she says standing up with him. She lays him down on the bed then walks back into the main room almost falling onto the couch. The others look at her worriedly.

"So how are you really?" Abby asks. "If I tell you fine will you believe me?" She asks hopefully. "No." They all said at once. "Didn't think so." She muttered. "I don't really know." She says. "What's wrong?" Bosley asks. "Do you know what's sad?" She asks them rhetorically. "Gloria was my closest friend and she didn't even know half the stuff that I told you." She says. "The person who was the closest to a sister I ever had and she didn't even know me." The others look at each other. "Eve I-" Kate says trailing off "I didn't really know what it was like to have someone actually know me. Until I met you guys." She laughs at their unbelieving expressions. "I'm serious. You guys know more about me then I've ever told anyone. See the sadness of my life." She chuckles. "How do you guys do that? I knew Gloria my whole life and I couldn't even tell her this stuff." She chuckles at their expressions. "Chill. You guys don't have to answer." She tells them "We-" Abby starts to say but is cut off by Eve "I have to get Aiden home." She says standing up and heading to the bedroom.

Once Eve and Aiden leave the others sit around the bar. "What are we going to do about her?" Kate asks "I don't know. She has given us more than she ever has given anyone." Abby says "We have to get her to open up more to us." Kate says "We have to be careful though. If we push too hard then she'll close up completely." Bosley says "So what are we going to do?" Abby asks "Be there for her." Kate says. They all sigh.


End file.
